herofandomcom-20200223-history
Suì-Fēng
Suì-Fēng (砕蜂, in the Pinyin transliteration of Mandarin Chinese) is the commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō and the captain of the 2nd Division in the Gotei 13. Her lieutenant is Marechiyo Ōmaeda. Appearance Suì-Fēng is a relatively petite woman with gray eyes and black hair. Her hair is worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a large golden ring. 110 years ago, Suì-Fēng's hair was shoulder-length and had a softer look to it. She wears a traditional Shinigami captain's uniform with a sleeveless haori and a yellow obi tied around her waist. Underneath her standard Shinigami captain's uniform, Suì-Fēng wears the uniform of the commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō, which has no sleeves and doesn't cover the back, though she does wear long black arm bands. Instead of wearing the standard Shinigami sandals with tabi, she wears traditional Chinese shoes with ordinary white socks. Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Suì-Fēng's hair is similar to her younger age 110 years ago. Personality Suì-Fēng is staunchly loyal, firm, and unbending in her beliefs. She is a hard worker and takes a strong moral stance — she particularly believes in following orders. She is generally reserved and truly not arrogant in any manner like her lieutenant, though she is not above mocking/joking around with her opponents or smirking while in combat, a trait also seen in her predecessor. She will not hesitate in the slightest to strike down even her subordinates if they stand in her way. She chooses to ignore all her subordinates, including her lieutenant Ōmaeda, believing that personal struggle builds character. Suì-Fēng, like most female Shinigami, is a member of the Shinigami Women's Association. Suì-Fēng likes fish, but dislikes meat. She also seems to be quite obsessed with Yoruichi, and often spends her free time dreaming about the days when they fought together and practiced Shunpo. At one point, she even tried to give Yoruichi a heart-shaped box of chocolates with little success. She seems to love anything that resembles a black cat, which is Yoruichi's alternate form, and she has a large collection of black cat shaped merchandise. At one point, Suì-Fēng is given a black cat plushie by Rangiku, who has just returned from a mission in the Real World. It is also known that since Yoruichi's reappearance, she began to collect cat accessories and had the 2nd Division quarters installed with floor-heating (the expenses were covered by her lieutenant). Suì-Fēng once seems to be affectionately admiring pictures of Yoruichi. Later, as part of the photo collecting project of the Shinigami Women's Association she attempts to take nude photos of Yoruichi while she is distracted, but fails miserably. When the Shinigami Women's Association is tasked with designing a new cellphone for Shinigami ladies, she submits a design featuring a black cat's head with a bee body (the cat representing Yoruichi and the bee representing herself), with a private line that would allow her to talk to Yoruichi as much as she wanted. The request was denied. . When Yamamoto commands the Gotei 13 captains to design a Shinigami video game, Suì-Fēng proposed a game with her and Yoruichi as the protagonists. Her lieutenant, Ōmaeda, tells her plainly that she is the only person who will play such a game. This attitude towards Yoruichi also extends to her little brother, Yūshirō Shihōin, whom Suì-Fēng compliments and offers pocket money while visibly blushing upon meeting for the first time in several years. Suì-Fēng is a person of incredible resolve, not hesitating to do whatever it takes to complete a mission and defeat her enemy; an example of this can be seen during her battle with the Segunda Espada, after being exposed to an attack she orders her lieutenant to remove her arm without hesitation. Very rarely will Suì-Fēng show signs of desperation or emotion on the battlefield, except when it concerns her former master. Despite her cold demeanor and constant attack towards her lieutenant, she has displayed a certain level of faith in him (trusting him to act as a distraction while she carries out a plan). Her stubborn attitude is so great that even now she still seems to hold a degree of dislike for Kisuke Urahara be it because Yoruichi used to tease her about him, or she found his lazy demeanor undisciplined or that she still blames him for her mentor's abandonment over one hundred years previously. This is shown when she asks Hachigen Ushōda to place the shop owner in a barrier for a month in exchange for using her Bankai a second time in one day. History Suì-Fēng was born Shaolin Fēng (蜂 梢綾, Fēng Shāolíng in the Pinyin transliteration of Mandarin Chinese) into the Fēng house, one of the lower noble houses affiliated with the Shihōin noble house. She was in the 9th Generation of her family and as the youngest of six siblings she joined the Executive Militia of the Onmitsukidō as was tradition in her family. Upon joining the militia, she dropped her given name, Shaolin Fēng, and inherited the code name that her great-grandmother used, Suì-Fēng. Out of her five older siblings, two died on the first mission, then two more on the second. The last one died on the sixth mission. As a member of the militia, Suì-Fēng trained intensely in order to become as strong as the corps-commander, Yoruichi Shihōin, the person she had come to adore. Seven years later, her efforts finally paid off when Yoruichi took notice of her talent and promoted Suì-Fēng to become one of her personal guards. Initially, their differing personalities seemed to clash due to Yoruichi's laid back nature, however, Suì-Fēng dedicated her life to her master, happy to put her life on the line for her. In turn, Yoruichi took Suì-Fēng under her wing as her protégée, and they developed a close relationship as student and mentor. Over 110 years ago, Suì-Fēng, in her capacity as a head of the guard, was highly protective of Yoruichi as well as her honor. She had a short temper when it came to Kisuke Urahara toward Yoruichi's intention of putting him up for promotion to be the new captain of the 12th Division because all she saw was his carefree attitude; being lazy and doing bad at his job. Suì-Fēng confronts Yoruichi, concerned that she is overestimating Urahara's capabilities. She explains that she believes it was a mistake to even appoint him as Corps Commander of the Detention Unit, and goes on to say that he is undeserving of such a position. While Yoruichi, without hesitation, admits to the fact that Urahara is not really a hard worker, she dismisses Suì-Fēng's criticisms and playfully insinuates that her focus on him must have romantic connotations, though Suì-Fēng denies it entirely and stalks off. After spending the day following Urahara around Soul Society while taking notes, she returns to the 2nd Division barracks to show Yoruichi her evidence of Urahara's lack of competence in his position. Suì-Fēng arrives to find Urahara already there talking with Yoruichi. Suì-Fēng is then told that Urahara will be taking the captain proficiency exam, to which she stands in disbelief. Yoruichi confirms it and further asks that Suì-Fēng attend the exam as well. Yoruichi explains that normally only captains are allowed to attend, but that she has asked special permission to allow Suì-Fēng to attend. Suì-Fēng is at first confused about why she should attend, but Yoruichi tells her there is no need to keep secrets as she knows Suì-Fēng is attracted to Urahara. Suì-Fēng denies this, so Yoruichi explains that she knows all about how Suì-Fēng having followed him around all day. Suì-Fēng admits that she was following Urahara around, but tells her it was to prove that he is lazy, incompetent, and not worthy of Yoruichi's praise. Suì-Fēng hands her note to Yoruichi, who reads them and comments on how detailed they are, when Urahara doesn't deny any of the information in the report Suì-Fēng is shocked that he would be so truthful to his seemingly unprofessional actions. Yoruichi unsurprised quips that Urahara never changes as well as praising Suì-Fēng for her intelligence gathering skills. At first Suì-Fēng was happy until she realized that Yoruichi regarded the notes not as intelligence information, but rather as a love letter. Suì-Fēng is reasonably distressed and Yoruichi laughs it off and tells her to loosen up as she wasn't serious. They are then interrupted by the arrival of a squad member who delivers the message that the people Urahara has been looking for has been found, though Suì-Fēng comments on if he doesn't return in time that it will put a strain of the 2nd Divisions reputation as well as Yoruichi. To which Yoruichi simply dismisses tell Urahara to hurry off to his duty and telling Suì-Fēng to come along to help prepare for the captain's proficiency test. She follows Urahara and his men to a remote area where Shinigami defectors are hiding and watches as Urahara enters the building by himself. She then bears witness to his advanced spiritual pressure and is amazed to find he single handily defeated all the defectors with only Hakuda. A day or so after Urahara takes over the 12th Division, Yoruichi is told by an Onmitsukidō member that Urahara has entered into the Detention Unit property with claims that he was previously given approval to be there. Yoruichi can't seem to recall when or even if he asked for permission or whether she granted it, but when asked if she would have him removed seeing as she can't recall she nonchalantly tells her division members to not bother and to allow him to go where he likes. When asked if she has remembered the incident in question, Yoruichi plainly says no. Suì-Fēng becomes distressed and prepares to voice her disapproval, Yoruichi tells her to calm down as its Kisuke they are talking about, stating he must have had an idea of some kind.[17] Nine years later, when Yoruichi left Soul Society to help her exiled friend Urahara, she abandoned all of her titles. Suì-Fēng felt shocked and betrayed by Yoruichi's abandonment and the circumstances surrounding them. As a result, she trained herself in order to surpass Yoruichi and take the titles she abandoned. She ultimately unified the Onmitsukidō as well as the Punishment Force after Yoruichi disappeared. Plot Soul Society arc She attends the captain's emergency meeting regarding the questioning of Gin Ichimaru’s apparent slip of duty in handling the Ryoka. Suì-Fēng is later seen walking through the 2nd Division Headquarters with her lieutenant, Marechiyo Ōmaeda, when he complains about how annoying it is that drifters have entered Soul Society, someone has died and now everyone is questioning whether or not Rukia Kuchiki's planned execution is legitimate. Figuring that the superiors already made their decision he considers the issue pointless conversation. Suì-Fēng tells him that she has no interest in whether it is right or wrong, as she only care about executing her orders as captain of the Gotei 13. All that get in her way are her enemies and all enemies must be slain. Ōmaeda denotes that he understands before Suì-Fēng promptly tells him that the same goes for him as well. She explains that he should know where his loyalties lie and should he get in her way he will become her enemy. Ōmaeda smirks and states that he will remember that. Suì-Fēng is seen standing next to Ōmaeda awaiting for the execution to commence. Suì-Fēng comments to him that the attendance is poor, as only the 2nd, 4th, and 8th Divisions have arrived, while the absences of the 5th, 11th, and 12th are expected. Suì-Fēng stands in awe as the Sōkyoku begins to release, noticing its change in shape. Shortly after the arrival of Ichigo Kurosaki, Suì-Fēng bears witness to the destruction of the Sōkyoku by the intervention of Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku, Suì-Fēng yells to Ōmaeda to stop them, but he is too surprised and caught off guard by the entire situation. After Ichigo successfully saves Rukia and hands her off to Renji Abarai, who runs off with her, Suì-Fēng orders Ōmaeda and the other lieutenants present to go after them though they are easily defeated by Ichigo. When Isane Kotetsu's sister, Kiyone Kotetsu, tries to run to her sister's aid, Suì-Fēng immediately attacks Sentarō Kotsubaki and then goes after Kiyone, and is about to finish her off as a traitor, when a masked figure grabs her and drags her away with Shunpo, and as they fall off the side of the cliff, the masked assailant reveals herself to be Yoruichi Shihōin, Suì-Fēng's former mentor. Suì-Fēng engages Yoruichi in hand-to-hand combat before the two put some distance between themselves up in the trees of the forest they landed in. Suì-Fēng comments that even though they have not seen each other in a long time, Yoruichi has not gotten any stronger. Yoruichi quips that on the contrary she thinks that Suì-Fēng has in fact gotten weaker. Suì-Fēng notes that the Tentōken, that Ichigo was wearing had the emblem of the Shihōin Clan, she asks if Yoruichi gave it to him. Yoruichi plainly admits it as she states that flight was necessary to rescue Rukia at the time. Suì-Fēng states that the Tenshiheisonban, the Shihōin Clan, has also fallen. She notes that the fall of a noble family is not a pretty sight at all. Yoruichi asks why Suì-Fēng is talking so much, maybe she is excited to see her old mentor or is she blowing off steam from her position as Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō. She asks Suì-Fēng if it is stressful being her successor. Suì-Fēng tells her to not get cocky and think that she is still better after all those years. Suì-Fēng states that both the Onmitsukidō and the Executive Militia are now under her control, as Yoruichi's era has ended a long time ago and she proceeds to take out her Zanpakutō and stabs it into the tree. Immediately Yoruichi is surrounded by a cadre of Executive Militia members. Suì-Fēng asks if she remembers that when the Corps-Commander of the Executive Militia draws her sword the execution begins. Everyone who opposes the Corp-Commander will be executed, even if that person was the Corps-Commander once and has since given up on being the Corps-Commander. Before anyone can react, Yoruichi uses her great skill in Shunpo and takes out every Executive Militia member in the area in under a minute, stunning Suì-Fēng. Yoruichi tells her to stop looking down on people so much, as she did give up her role as leader, but there is still one title that she still did not give away. Suì-Fēng takes off her haori and tells then she will take that title from her. Yoruichi comments on Suì-Fēng's attire, noting that she is wearing the battle suit of the Corps-Commander of the Executive Militia. Suì-Fēng attacks Yoruichi and they begin to fight once again. Suì-Fēng notes that they have reached a draw both gaining a hit on one another. Yoruichi comments on what kind of outfit is Suì-Fēng wearing as it seems to prevent her from seeing her movements. Suì-Fēng asks her if she really thinks it is some trick and uses Shunpo to appear behind Yoruichi and holds her Zanpakutō up to her throat as she releases her Shikai. Yoruichi uses Shunpo to get away, but Suì-Fēng catches up to her and lands an attack. They move apart once again and Suì-Fēng tells her to admit that she is stronger as it may not occur to her that she is holding back. She states that she has become stronger than Yoruichi, and with her death and will make her pay the price for staying away from battle for a hundred years. Suì-Fēng asks Yoruichi if she remembers her Suzumebachi special ability, as a "Hōmonka" appears on her chest. Suì-Fēng explains the mechanics of her Zanpakutō's Shikai. Suì-Fēng appears behind Yoruichi and attempts a second strike, but Yoruichi uses Shunpo to escape, after getting a ways ahead Yoruichi turns around goes on the offensive. Suì-Fēng asks if she now understands that she is stronger than her, and that if she understands then she will end this battle quickly. Suì-Fēng the uses her new technique that combines Kidō and Hakuda together, exclaiming that she has never used it in battle as she has only recently invented it. She notes there isn't even a name for it. Yoruichi, however, tells her it has a name; Shunkō. Suì-Fēng asks her what she is talking about. Yoruichi asks her if she knows why the Executive Militia's leader's outfit has no cloth on the back or shoulders, explaining because it is meaningless. Yoruichi then uses the same technique, but at a more advanced level than Suì-Fēng's, explaining what the technique does in detail to her former protégée. Yoruichi further states that she wasn't planning on using this against her, but warns Suì-Fēng to be careful as even she can't control it perfectly yet as she sends a wave of condensed Reiatsu toward her. When the smoke clears, the land between them is torn and scorched. Yoruichi asks Suì-Fēng if she now understands why she never showed her this technique, as it is too dangerous. Suì-Fēng goes to attack her, but Yoruichi nullifies it with Hanki, and tells her to stop as it is too soon for her to be using the technique. Suì-Fēng begins to attack Yoruichi again yelling at her that she is stronger and that she should have surpassed her, that Yoruichi should have weakened all these hundreds of years and that she should have grown stronger. She asks how it is possible that Yoruichi is still so far above her after all this time. She then relays all of her pent up feelings at being disappointed, betrayed and abandoned by her former mentor, when she left all those years ago. All the while, Suì-Fēng continues to attack as Yoruichi moves effortlessly out of the way. But then Yoruichi stops the attacks by initiating a Shunkō powered punch, but stopping short of actually hitting Suì-Fēng. Upset and unwilling to fight anymore, Suì-Fēng breaks down and cries, asking Yoruichi why didn't she take her with her. The two reconciled their differences, placing Suì-Fēng back where she belonged; at the side of her ex-commander. After being notified about the treason of Sōsuke Aizen and two other captains, the two women briefly captured Aizen, being the first Shinigami to arrive at Sōkyoku Hill, where Aizen has just obtained the Hōgyoku. Yoruichi blocks his Zanpakutō, while Suì-Fēng herself holds hers to Aizen's neck, threatening to kill him if he moves. However, before they are able to detain Aizen, Yoruichi suddenly calls for Suì-Fēng to move as Aizen, Gin, and Tōsen are rescued by Negación fields created by a group of Gillian who break into Soul Society to rescue them. Fake Karakura Town arc When Aizen, along with his top three Espada and their Fracción arrive to attack the Fake Karakura Town she along with is among the Gotei 13's members sent to defend it. When Ōmaeda states that he thought Yumichika Ayasegawa, Ikkaku Madarame, Izuru Kira, and Shūhei Hisagi where not going to be there, she states that she had told him, although, she then thinks to herself that she might have forgotten to tell him. After the fight for the pillars are successfully defended, she engages in battle with Ggio Vega who tries to taunt and distract her with conversation, but Suì-Fēng remains calm and continues to fight. Eventually, Suì-Fēng binds the Arrancar with a Kidō spell, she then releases Suzumebachi. After Suì-Fēng explains that her Zanpakutō's ability, Ggio uses his Cero to escape before she can attack and taunts her for not using her ability fast enough. They then continue to fight with Ggio gaining the upper hand when he kicks her through a building. He then questions her skill as an assassin, as he gives his name and proceeds to release his Zanpakutō. Suì-Fēng is thrown away by Ggio's attacks and sent flying into the side of Nirgge Parduoc's head, knocking him out. Ōmaeda goes to check on Suì-Fēng, but she berates him for acting weak and tells him that he is never to turn his back on an enemy. Suì-Fēng then calls him a disgrace and goes back to fighting. Ggio takes the upper hand in the fight again and pins Suì-Fēng to the side of a building with his fangs. He then proceeds to finish her off, but Ōmaeda jumps in and blocks the attack with his Shikai. He then grabs the Arrancar in a bear hug and tells his captain to attack. As Ggio prepares to blast Ōmaeda with a Cero, Suì-Fēng kicks him away, revealing she had been feigning her loss in order to study the Arrancar's Resurrección. After knocking Ōmaeda back with a punch to the face, Suì-Fēng tells him if he sees an ally losing to attack the enemy from behind or stand aside if the foe is too strong instead of stepping between them. Suì-Fēng goes to Ggio and apologizes for keeping him waiting and promises to show him a real assassination, but then she questions whether or not he will even be able to see it. This prompts Ggio into a rage allowing him to use his Tigre Estoque El Sable battle form. But before he even realizes it she has used her Nigeki Kessatsu technique on him. She apologizes to him again stating that though she said death in two steps he probably only felt one. Ggio then dies. When Ōmaeda questions if Suzumebachi will work hitting to separate spots, Suì-Fēng explains the true mechanics behind the attack. After Vega is defeated, Ōmaeda and Suì-Fēng prepare to battle Ggio's master, Baraggan Louisenbairn the Segunda Espada. Yet, the two of them are unable to move Baraggan. Believing that Suì-Fēng is holding back because of the captain's seal, Ōmaeda begins bragging, but Suì-Fēng explains that the seal has not been placed on the captains this time and she is fighting at full power. Baraggan then takes out his Zanpakutō and begins to swing it at them, but they dodge the attack. Suì-Fēng tries to attack him with a kick, but he grabs her leg and throws her into a nearby building. This causes Suì-Fēng to wonder about Baraggan's ability as every time she goes to kick him her attack suddenly slows down. She notices that it is not due to his spiritual energy, but that her own body is getting slower. Noticing that she is wondering about his powers, Baraggan tells her that the Espada each embody an aspect of death, and that his aspect is old age, which in turn gives him power over time. He then shows her by using Sonído to get in close and touches her left shoulder causing the bones in her left arm to break. He then releases his Zanpakutō. Suì-Fēng watches in horror as she realizes that with each step he takes on the roof causes it to rot and crumble. She then screams at Ōmaeda to run as he is no match for Baraggan. The Espada releases his Respira which catches Suì-Fēng's broken left arm causing it to begin to rot away to the bone. Realizing what has happened Suì-Fēng begins to panic and screams for Ōmaeda to cut off her arm before it spreads further and she ends up dead. She is then taunted by Baraggan, who finds it funny that even Shinigami are afraid of death. Suì-Fēng explains to Ōmaeda that she needs him to keep Baraggan busy for a while as she has a plan, and leaves. While Ōmaeda is acting as a decoy and screaming for help, Suì-Fēng is below near a building executing her plan. It is then revealed that she has wrapped a cloth many times around a building and tethered herself to the other end. Suì-Fēng then activates her Bankai. Just as Baraggan seems to be closing in on Ōmaeda to finish him off with his technique "Gran Caída", Baraggan notices the surge of energy from Suì-Fēng's Bankai being released and turns around to face her. Suì-Fēng emerges with her Bankai, Jakuhō Raikōben. Baraggan is somewhat surprised as he has yet to see one, Suì-Fēng explains that she would have preferred not to use it as it offends her pride as a covert ops agent. Suì-Fēng then sets herself up to fire the projectile at Baraggan resulting in a huge blazing explosion.The explosion is powerful enough to not only push Suì-Fēng back, but also her lieutenant. Suì-Fēng's sash rips apart, but she's safely caught by Ōmaeda as they look on at the large cloud caused by the explosion. After the arrival of Hooleer, Suì-Fēng notices Baraggan's figure in the dust, seemingly unaffected by her Bankai, noting that it is impossible for him to have survived. Suì-Fēng witnesses the arrival of the Visored and is noticeably surprised at seeing people she hasn't seen for over 100 years. Hachigen Ushōda then joins Suì-Fēng and Marechiyo Ōmaeda in facing Baraggan. Hachi addresses Suì-Fēng, telling her it's been a long time since they last saw each other. Suì-Fēng acts as if she doesn't know him, to which Hachi comments that he figured she would say as much, and that he is not surprised that she doesn't think well of the Visored. After using some advanced binding Kidō to deter Baraggan, Hachi then calls out to Suì-Fēng, asking her for her help as he needs her Bankai. Suì-Fēng apprehensively comments on how the Visored even knows about her Bankai. Hachi pleads with her that he knows she doesn't want to work with them because of their connection to Urahara, but he reminds her that this is not the time for grudges. Suì-Fēng continues to be uninterested in teaming up with him, to which Hachi relents and tells her he will make a deal with her. Meanwhile, Baraggan loses patience and proceeds to try to destroy the barrier. Hachi goes on to explain that Baraggan used his aging on Suì-Fēng's Bankai and made it explode far away from him so that he escaped the explosion. Hachi then deduces that if Baraggan is somewhere where he can't escape the explosion and the explosion is too close to him, then his powers won't be fast enough to keep it away from him. The pinwheel section of the barrier partially opens and Suì-Fēng sticks Jakuhō Raikōben in and asks Hachi to promise her again that the next day, he will seal Kisuke Urahara in one of his barriers for a month. Hachi promises and Suì-Fēng smiles as she fires her Bankai, causing the barrier to seriously rupture and crack. Afterwards, Suì-Fēng collapses and starts falling to the ground, but is caught by Ōmaeda, as Hachi comments on the power of her Bankai since it was able to crack the gates of the four beasts. She explains that normally she can only fire her Bankai once every three days, but here she was able to do it twice in one day. She reiterates that she wants her payment from Hachi. At this point, Baraggan emerges with the left side of his head severely damaged land as he starts releasing Respira, causing the building on which Suì-Fēng was standing to collapse. Suì-Fēng is shocked and wonders if Baraggan really is invincible. She and Ōmaeda start to flee as Hachi erects a barrier to stop the Respira. As the Respira breaks through Hachi's wall, Suì-Fēng calls out Hachi's full name in concern before witnessing Hachi defeating Baraggan by using his own abilities against him. When Ichigo Kurosaki returns from Hueco Mundo, Suì-Fēng, along with the other unoccupied Shinigami and Visored, prepares to protect Ichigo from Aizen and his Shikai. She tells Ichigo that any opening that Aizen presents will only last a moment, and that he will miss his opportunity to strike if he is not ready. Suì-Fēng then tells him that they are not risking their lives on this battle, but are rather fighting to survive. As she leaves to attack Aizen, she tells Ichigo not to fall behind. As Love and Komamura fall to Aizen, Suì-Fēng appears before him. Aizen calls her mad for coming to fight him directly as it goes against everything taught to members of the Onmitsukidō, and Suì-Fēng says Central 46 was crazy for ever appointing him a teacher at the Shin'ō Academy. As Aizen tells Suì-Fēng not to insult the dead, as she too was fooled. Suì-Fēng insists she was never fooled by him. She then uses her Shunpo to produce about 15 clones of herself, a move that Aizen commends. Then all her clones move to finish Aizen off. Aizen moves to take out his Zanpakutō, but his sword and arm are immediately encased in ice much to his surprise. Before he can react, Suì-Fēng stabs him the in the chest with her Nigeki Kessatsu technique. Aizen notes that it is an interesting technique, but it cannot harm him. Surprising Suì-Fēng, he explains that a battle between Shinigami is a battle of Reiatsu. His Reiatsu will crush her attacks and powers. Aizen is then caught in Shunsui's Kageoni, and stabbed from the back by Hitsugaya thanks to Shinji Hirako's Sakanade. But it is quickly revealed that Aizen deceives them again, using his Zanpakutō's hypnotic power to trick them into attacking Momo Hinamori instead. As Hitsugaya attacks Aizen in a blind rage, Suì-Fēng and the other captain-level warriors are distracted trying to stop him. Aizen claims they are all wide open and proceeds to strike down Suì-Fēng, Shunsui, Shinji, and Hitsugaya. As they fall into the town below, Aizen states that he won't kill them and that they are to watch the outcome of this battle. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Sometime after Aizen's defeat, her arm has been restored, thanks to the top healing skills of the Gotei 13. Suì-Fēng and most of the captains greet Ichigo when he comes to Soul Society. When he greets her, she complains to Ichigo for not using an honorific when saying her name. When Ichigo asks for Kūgo Ginjō's body so that he can bury him in the Real World, she scolds him for not recognizing Ginjō as a criminal and a murderer. Powers & AbilitiesEdit Shunpo Master: As the leader of the Onmitsukidō, she is also highly proficient in Shunpo. She is able to almost keep up with her mentor Yoruichi Shihōin, being able to hit her multiple times with Suzumebachi, but not getting a chance to hit her in the same spot twice, as Yoruichi was faster. She actively uses her mastery of Shunpo techniques, and is highly proficient in evasion in close quarters, as well as from a distance, thus making hitting her almost impossible for all but the most advanced combatant. Her movements are so fast that few would be likely to see an attack by her take place. It has also been noted by Suzumebachi that her Shunpo is the fastest of all Soul Society (excluding Yoruichi). *'Speed Clones': Suì-Fēng is able to create at least 15 clones of herself at once using Shunpo. While they are indistinguishable from her true self and mimic her movements, they do not seem to last long.(Unnamed) *'Utsusemi' (空蝉, Cast-Off Cicada Shell): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō. It allows for a movement at great, sudden speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind. Hakuda Master: As the leader of the Onmitsukidō, Suì-Fēng is required to be highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat, which she had been training in ever since she first joined the Onmitsukidō. She is likely the most proficient hand-to-hand combatant in all of Soul Society, being able to fight evenly with, and gain the upper hand against, her mentor Yoruichi Shihōin. She is also proficient in counterattacking. Her attacks have great speed and agility, leaving little time to counterattack. Additionally, it has proven difficult to actively lay a hand on her unless she allows it. *'Kazaguruma' (風車, Windmill): A Hakuda technique where one throws their body up into the air and makes a shearing movement with the legs to get one leg in front of the other without holding on to the ground. The move can either be done backwards or sideways. When the move is done, with one leg high over the head, the user delivers a devastating kick to the opponent, sending them flying away with tremendous force. *'Takigoi' (滝鯉, Waterfall Carp): A Hakuda technique where one blocks the kicks of an opponent by trapping the opponent's one foot against the forearm and blocking the other foot with the combatant's foot. The move blocks and traps the opponent, who is then open to an attack from the combatant's free hand. Shunkō (瞬閧, Flash War Cry; Viz "Instant War Cry"): An advanced technique that combines hand-to-hand combat and Kidō. She fights by surrounding her back and arms with pressurized Kidō. The keisen uniform has no back or sleeves because they will rip apart when the technique is activated. The technique takes the form of wind currents and its incomplete form is concentrated around her right arm. She has enough control to release the Kidō energy as a directed blast that can cause considerable damage to the surrounding area. She can use the technique to a greater degree later on, using it to block a devastating lightning blast and dissipate it, and block a blade attack as well as push it back with only her bare hand, using the energy of the technique as a barrier. She has shown that she can focus the technique's pressurized Kidō onto specific areas of her body, making the protection exceedingly more concentrated. *'Mukyū Shunkō' (無窮 瞬閧, Tireless Flash War Cry; Viz "Infinite Shunkō"): She would go on to complete the technique shorty after her fight with Yoruichi. Suì-Fēng discovered a technique for encircling her body multiple times to make the Reiatsu she emits revolve around her like a vortex indefinitely, therefore once she activates her Shunkō she is able to maintain it for as long as she wants. Master Swordsman: Suì-Fēng is masterful in swordsmanship, usually only employing her Zanpakutō when facing an opponent with a drawn weapon. She is unique in that her fighting style is different from traditional styles. Suì-Fēng holds the blade horizontally in a reverse grip, using the blade like a large dagger with it pointed backwards towards the bottom of her gripping hand. All strikes are made by sweeping the arm forward, as though throwing a punch, while whipping the blade forward away from the arm quickly in a broad arc. She is quite adept at blocking with the blade in this manner as well. She also fights in the normal style masterfully, making her proficient in two variations of sword fighting. Kidō Expert: As captain of the 2nd Division and the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Suì-Fēng is well versed in art of Kidō, though she prefers to use Shunpo and hand-to-hand fighting techniques. She is experienced enough to mix it with other hand-to-hand combat techniques. Master Assassin: As the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Suì-Fēng is one of the foremost masters in the art of assassination. She is known to be skillful in staying hidden. Using Shunpo, she has disabled opponents without them being able to see her, as she did while catching the arrows of Benin in battle. She also used this ability to sneak up on Aizen and temporarily capture him before he escaped to Hueco Mundo. She has studied all the disciplines of the punishment force since she was a child, including poison. Because of this, over the years she has developed a resistance to nearly every poison there is.[35] Master Strategist & Tactician: As Commander of the Secret Mobile Corps and captain of the 2nd Division, Suì-Fēng has shown herself to be a capable leader. Suì-Fēng has repeatedly proved herself to be insightful and crafty, capable of quickly understanding any situation that presents itself and adjusting to it effectively. Suì-Fēng has shown an innate skill to determine what actions should be taken in battle. The tactics she employs are based on subterfuge and confusion. She is adept at lulling her opponents into a false sense of security and allowing them to underestimate her abilities. A common tactic of hers is to gauge the opponent's strengths and weaknesses in the middle of combat. Great Spiritual Power: As the Captain of the 2nd Division, she boasts a great amount of spiritual energy. Her Reiatsu is golden-yellow. *'Masterful Reiatsu Control': Due to her position within the Onmitsukidō Suì-Fēng is trained in the mastery of hiding her spiritual presence from detection. Enhanced Strength: Suì-Fēng is strong enough to take on bigger opponents despite her smaller stature, easily overcoming those four times her own size. She has shown herself capable of lifting large slabs of concrete that she was buried under with little to no effort. During her fight with Tenken and Gonryōmaru, Suì-Fēng sent the latter flying into a wall with a single kick. Enhanced Durability: Suì-Fēng is highly durable, able to withstand being kicked into buildings with enough force to go through walls and bring whole sections down on top of her while sustaining no apparent injuries. She even endured having her left arm cut off, and still remained able to engage in combat for an extensive period of time. Suzumebachi (雀蜂, Hornet): In its sealed form, it resembles a wakizashi with a yellow hilt reminiscent of a Chinese dao. It is kept sheathed horizontally behind Suì-Fēng's lower back hanging by a rope. *'Shikai': It is triggered by the command "Sting all Enemies to Death" (尽敵螫殺, Jinteki Shakusetsu). Grasping onto Suzumebachi with her right hand, the entire sword glows white and shrinks in size. When the emitted glow dies out, it is revealed that Suzumebachi has now taken on the form of a black and gold gauntlet, with a small chain linking it to a stinger-like blade on Suì-Fēng's middle finger. The "stinger" is about twice as long as the normal length of Suì-Fēng's fingers, slightly increasing her striking distance. The colors and pattern of the Shikai resemble those of a hornet. In this form, Suzumebachi is still capable of withstanding an opponent's sword attacks, as Suì-Fēng can block incoming attacks with the "stinger" and gauntlet portions. :Shikai Special Ability: :*'Nigeki Kessatsu' (弐撃決殺, Death in Two Steps): As its first step, Suì-Fēng stabs her enemy with Suzumebachi's blade. In addition to creating a rather deep wound, the attack leaves a butterfly-shaped stamp on the victim’s body. Spreading from the center of the wound, known as Hōmonka (蜂紋華, hornet's crest; Viz "Bee Crest Flower"), this stamp becomes the target of Suì-Fēng's second attack. If struck in the same spot that was hit the first time, the person will inevitably die, and thus illustrate "Death in Two Steps." When the ability takes effect, a larger crest quickly spreads out from the two smaller ones, completely destroying the victim's body. The crests are maintained by Suì-Fēng's will, and are impossible to remove unless she wills it; when Yoruichi was still in charge of the Onmitsukidō, Suì-Fēng could only maintain the crests for half an hour However, for a target of superior Reiatsu, such as Sōsuke Aizen, the crest can be forcefully removed. The mechanics behind Suzumebachi's ability take effect not through the point of entry, but rather the point of actual surface contact. This ability is caused by a venom that Suzumebachi secretes. When it enters the target's body, it spreads throughout their body in a matter of minutes, if not seconds, destroying it without a trace. The effect of the poison takes slightly longer to work for those who have enhanced spiritual power. :*'Counter-Poison': Suì-Fēng can use the same venom that Suzumebachi secretes for Nigeki Kessatsu as a counter-poison by stabbing herself. *'Bankai': Jakuhō Raikōben (雀蜂雷公鞭, Hornet Thunder Whip): Upon activating Bankai, a pillar of Reiatsu shoots into the air before fading. Its appearance is that of a gold armor missile launcher base that encases Suì-Fēng's right arm, and comes all the way above her shoulder to form a face shield that she uses to cover the right side of her face. The entire Bankai is made up of a large pointed gold cylinder with black markings, twice the size of Suì-Fēng herself. Before she activated her Bankai, Suì-Fēng wrapped a heavy metal sash (Ginjōhan) around the building she stood on, in preparation for the attack's massive recoil and the resulting powerful explosion. She uses her Bankai so rarely that it has remained largely unseen by the members of Soul Society; even her own lieutenant comments on having never seen it before. Suì-Fēng explains that she would prefer not to use her Bankai. She believes that it offends her pride as a Covert Ops agent, because it is too large to hide, too heavy to move, and its attack is too flashy for assassination. While using her Bankai, Suì-Fēng's Reiatsu turns light-blue. :Bankai Special Ability: Being a ranged weapon of the artillery sort, Jakuhō Raikōben has the ability to launch the missile attached to its base. To do so, Suì-Fēng must first raise and aim the huge missile, using the slits present in her face guard to be able to see while doing so. Once targeted, small fins extend from numerous points along the missile, before it is fired. It then tracks its target for a precision strike. After a successful hit, the missile creates a powerful and massive explosion. strong enough to crack the Shijū no Saimon, something Hachigen Ushōda notes to be impressive, and heavily injure Baraggan Louisenbairn. The burst of explosive energy after the detonation is powerful enough to not only blow away Suì-Fēng and her lieutenant, but also rip the steel sash she was tied with, despite both of them being a long distance away from the explosion. Should Suì-Fēng not use the sash as an anchor, she can have Ōmaeda hold her down instead. This attack has a normal limit of firing no more than one missile every three days; doing so more often taxes her noticeably, but she is still capable of firing more than one missile at the same level of power. Gallery 7Soifonbankai.jpg|Soifon's Bankai Category:Bleach Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Captains Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroines Category:Swordsmen Category:Chi Masters Category:Ninjas Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Tsundere Category:Reapers Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Old Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Heroes with Durability Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Speedsters Category:Multipliers